


I'll be back

by Cardgamesonmotorcycles



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, M/M, Tea, Yami no Game | Shadow Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kicked your door and pinned you to a wall, yet here you are offering me tea and letting me into your house. Most people would be scared." <br/>Ryou snorted at this and took a sip of his tea. "I live with Bakura, I'm not scared of much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this title is crap. I'm really bad at titles *Le sigh*

Ryou was dicing vegetables for the stir fry he planned to make when a violent series of bangs on the front door of the apartment sounded, causing the knife to slip and cut one of his fingers.  
“Bugger.” Ryou exclaimed, wincing in pain and moving his finger closer to his face to examine the damage. The knife had gone pretty deep into his finger and warm, coppery smelling blood was trickling down his bare arm towards his elbow. he reached towards the cupboard where they kept the first aid kit, intending to bandage up his finger when the knocking on the door came again, louder this time, like the visitor was getting impatient. Ryou sighed and abandoned the first aid kit in favor of walking to the door to greet the rude knocker.  
He pulled the door open with a less than polite, “What?”  
He was met with a growl and a hand grabbed his jacket, pushing him up against the wall roughly.  
“Bakura.” The man hissed, tightening his grip on Ryou’s jacket.  
Ryou sighed again and met the mans lavender eyes, “No, I’m Ryou.”  
The man seemed confused for a moment, before releasing Ryou’s jacket and moving away from him. “Where’s Bakura?”  
“He went out. You can wait for him here if you want.” Ryou offered none-too charitably before walking away from the bemused visitor with every intention of bandaging his hand before he lost too much blood. He walked into the kitchen, leaving the visitor to shut the door behind himself.  
He opened the first aid kit and removed the antiseptic spray, cotton wool and bandages he’d need, taking a seat at the breakfast bar that served as his dining table and laying them out in front of him. He was so absorbed with gently cleaning the cut and wrapping it in bandages that he didn't notice the visitor standing on the other side of the breakfast bar, watching with interested eyes.  
“What’d you do to your hand?” The deep voice asked and Ryou looked up in surprise before smiling ruefully and rising from his chair to put the first aid kit back.  
“I was chopping vegetables when someone knocked on the door and the knife slipped.” he explained, feeling increasingly irritated by this man’s presence.  
“Oh.” Was all the man said, before making himself comfortable in Bakura’s usual seat, much to Ryou’s annoyance.  
“You must be Mariku?” he asked, noting for the first time the similarities between his visitor and Bakura’s boyfriend, Marik. Both were deeply tanned and had lavender eyes, though Mariku’s were darker, brooding whereas Marik’s were gentle and innocent. They both had the same sandy colored hair too, though Mariku’s stuck out from his head in large spikes, that despite their sharp appearance looked soft.  
Mariku nodded, “And you’re Bakura’s Hikari.”  
Ryou scoffed at the use of the word Hikari and Mariku raised an eyebrow.  
“Bakura prefers the term Yadonushi.” Ryou explained, flicking the kettle on and retrieving two mugs from a cupboard. “Tea?”  
“Umm.. sure.” Mariku’s face was a mixture of amused and wondering and he stared at Ryou openly until the pale boy began to shuffle nervously under his intense gaze.  
“What?”  
“You’re really.. odd.”  
Now it was Ryou’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Oh? How so?” He busied himself making the tea and allowed Mariku time to reply.  
He carried the tea over to the table before sitting down opposite Mariku with an expectant look on his face. Mariku took his mug and wrapped large, bronzed hands around it.  
“Well I kicked your door and pinned you to a wall, yet here you are offering me tea and letting me into your house. Most people would be scared.”  
Ryou snorted at this and took a sip of his tea. “I live with Bakura, I’m not scared of much.”  
Mariku chuckled at this, deep velvety vibrations travelling up Ryou’s spine, though not unpleasantly. A silence fell, broken only by the noisy slurping Mariku made when he drank and the ticking of the clock.  
“So, what do you want with Bakura?” Ryou finally asked, having finished his tea and grown tired of fiddling with the handle of his mug.  
“I’m going to kill him.” Mariku said plainly, as if he had just announced he was going to go for a walk.  
“Oh.” Ryou replied, slightly surprised, “good luck with that.”  
Mariku chuckled again and gave Ryou an almost appraising look, “thanks.”  
Silence fell once more as Mariku finished his drink, giving Ryou an excuse to leave his seat to place them in the sink, using his injured hand as an excuse to leave them til later.  
Ryou returned, slightly reluctantly to his just vacated chair, sitting himself across from Mariku again, twiddling his fingers in the awkward silence, pretending not to notice the way Mariku’s eyes were studying him with unconcealed interest.  
Mariku suddenly reached across the table, seemingly towards Ryou, who flinched away slightly, but the large bronze hand stopped just short of him above the small pool of blood resulting from his injury. To Ryou’s surprise and fascination he dipped his fingers into the congealing liquid before drawing them back towards his own face, studying them with interest Ryou’s jaw was hanging open by this point but his eyes still widened as Mariku placed the fingers in his mouth, consuming Ryou’s blood with a content look and a flash of some unknown emotion in his eyes. Ryou could do nothing but watch in awe as the handsome man opposite him removed his fingers, now glistening with saliva which held a slightly pink tinge, from his mouth. Ryou tried to say something but his mind was totally blank and all he could do was stare as Mariku leant across the table towards him, before whispering in his ear. “You taste delicious.”  
Ryou swallowed and blinked blankly at him, suddenly feeling very warm.  
“Um. Thanks, I guess.” Ryou eventually said, wondering if Bakura was right when he said Mariku was insane. He certainly hadn't done anything to prove otherwise.  
Mariku chuckled and leaned back in his chair, resuming his staring, eyes flitting over the soft white hair, the pale, unblemished skin and down to prominent collarbones that poked out of his striped t-shirt. He licked his lips unconsciously, not noticing the way Ryou’s cheeks flushed at his attention.  
“Bakura should be back soon.” Ryou finally spoke, needing to fill the dangerously growing silence before something drastic happened.  
“That’s a pity.” Mariku crooned, leaning across the bar towards Ryou with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You’re much more interesting.”  
Ryou’s breath hitched in his throat at their proximity and he couldn't draw his eyes away from Mariku’s, their purple depths aglow with lust and fascination. He gasped lightly as one large, tanned hand reached up to stroke his cheek, fingers almost gentle in their caresses.  
It was softer than Mariku had expected, stretched taut across his cheekbones, lightly brushed by strands of silky white hair, which Mariku wound his fingers into, tugging a strand teasingly.  
“So soft.” Mariku whispered, breath fluttering across Ryou’s lips.  
Ryou could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his blood throbbed in his ears and he could feel electric sparks wherever Mariku touched him.  
“Mariku..” He whispered back, the desire in his own voice startling him.  
The tanned Yami said nothing, but moved still closer to Ryou, gently nuzzling his cheek with his nose, smelling his scent, vanilla and coconut and exhaling lustily.  
The sound of keys rattling in the door and low cursing moved Mariku’s attention, and to Ryou’s annoyance he began to move back. Ryou acted fast, twisting his fingers into blonde spikes and tugging Mariku the short distance forward so their lips met, surprising Mariku who didn't respond for a moment. When he realized what was happening he smirked against Ryou’s lips and immediately plunged his tongue into the smaller boys warm mouth, memorizing the moans and demanding throaty noises Ryou made for later reference.  
“Yadonushi!” Bakura’s voice cut through the apartment and Ryou swiftly broke away from Mariku with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “What did you do to the door it’s-“  
The voice stopped as Bakura reached the kitchen, his eyes locking with Mariku’s and a growl escaping both boys throats.  
“I take it you’re the one who kicked a hole in our front door?”  
“Looks like it.” Mariku smirked, glancing at Ryou and inadvertently drawing Bakura’s attention to his flushed Hikari.  
“What have you done to Ryou? He’s bright red.”  
Mariku smirked, “Nothing he didn’t want Thief.”  
Bakura growled again and stalked towards Mariku, hand on the flick knife in his pocket, just in case. “If you’ve touched him...”  
“I’ll touch who I like. Thief.” This time the name was spat like an insult and Bakura’s eyes glowed crimson.  
“You sick bastard.” Bakura hissed, knife at Mariku’s neck in an instant, thin trickle of blood sliding down his skin.  
Ryou sighed, “bloody hell Bakura, try not to commit murder in our kitchen. It’d take hours to get the bloodstains out.”  
Bakura’s eyes rose at Ryou’s calm demeanor and heavily sarcastic tone while Mariku chuckled at Ryou’s dark humor.  
“If you two are going to kill each other at least do it outside.” Ryou demanded.  
“I’m not going to kill him.” Bakura spat, though he looked distinctly annoyed about it.  
“Children’s card game?” Mariku asked as Bakura removed the knife.  
“Shadow children’s card game.” Bakura said, earning an evil grin from Mariku.  
“You’re on Thief.”   
“I’ll get my deck.” Bakura remarked, strolling out of the room with a glint in his eye that Ryou knew could only be bad.  
Ryou shook his head in disbelief. “You two are hopeless.” He sighed.  
“Oh really?” Mariku purred, having somehow moved to his side without him noticing.  
“Well,” Ryou smiled, “not completely.”  
“Mariku! Come on.” Bakura yelled from the hall.  
“Try to win.” Ryou said, placing a hand on Mariku’s arm.  
Mariku rolled his eyes, “of course.”  
He lent down to give Ryou a quick but deep kiss, withdrawing with a grin to whisper in Ryou’s ear, “I’ll be back.”


End file.
